Memorias Perdidas
by Pyro Blood
Summary: Dilandau encuentra a su peor enemigo...dentro de la persona que más desea.
1. Default Chapter

1 Lost memories  
  
Unas voces flotaban a lo largo de los pasillos de la nave Vione, dentro de la fortaleza flotante de Zaibach.  
  
-¡Fue tu culpa! Si hubiéramos matado al dragón desde el principio... ahora Zaibach es el hazmerreír de un grupo de rebeldes bastardos.  
  
-No podíamos hacer nada al respecto, contestó una voz grave y fría.-Zaibach necesita al piloto para poder manejar al dragón. No lo podemos matar.  
  
-¡Mira mi cara, esto lo hizo tu maldito dragón!.  
  
Dilandau recorría su corte recién adquirido con una mano temblorosa. Recordaba lleno de furia como estuvo tan cerca de matar a Van...tan cerca... Si nadie lo hubiera advertido de su presencia...Esa maldita mujer. Una vil cortesana, concubina de Allen Schezard. Sin embargo, ¿de donde salió?. Su ropa era tan extraña. Y su cara. Dilandau nunca había visto alguna mujer así en ninguno de los reinos que había destruido. Sus facciones eran muy diferentes. Pero lo que más le dio curiosidad la primera vez que la vio, fue su cabello. Esa maldita mujer... poseía unos ojos hermosos, casi comparados a los suyos, con un color rojo intenso, como toda la sangre que había derramado a sus 15 años de existencia.  
  
-Ese corte lo obtuviste tú al querer asesinarlo. Le dijo Folken dándole la espalda.  
  
-¿Y que querías que hiciera?, ¿Qué lo dejara irse libremente?  
  
Dilandau dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Van Fanel había arruinado su hermoso rostro. Una ofensa que merecía la muerte. "He matado a muchos hombres por mucho menos que eso", pensaba furioso. Tenía que matarlo. Y junto con él, a esa maldita mujer. No importaba que fuera en contra de las órdenes de Lord Dornkirk. Contaba con 15 hombres a su servicio. Los mejores asesinos de Zaibach, y de esos asesinos, Dilandau era el capitán. The Dragon Slayers. "Ellos me aman y serían capaces de matar a Dornkirk si se los ordenara".  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro mientras entraba a su magnífica habitación. Secuestraría a Van y a la cortesana y después de torturarlos, los mataría, y culparía a los ladrones que vivían en los bosques de Asturia.  
  
Con este consolador pensamiento, finalmente se durmió.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
RUNTYOT  
  
Hitomi miraba distraída por la ventana. Pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez. Van. Su rescate de Escaflowne. Su llegada a Asturia. Allen. La cálida recepción de Millerna hacia Allen.  
  
"Maldita Millerna: solo porque es una princesa se cree con derecho de quitarle los novios a las demás mujeres".  
  
Hitomi es sonrojó, porque entonces recordó que Allen no era su novio. "Pero, si no le gusto, ¿Porqué me presentó como su novia en el fuerte?". Recordó ese beso en la mejilla... La manera en que Allen la miró al decir eso...  
  
Dio un pequeño salto, porque entonces recordó también algo desagradable: la cara de aquel mashou bishonen: Dilandau.  
  
Su cara tenía una expresión de terrible frialdad. Y sus ojos rojo carmesí hablaban de una locura indescriptible.  
  
-Hitomi!  
  
-¿¡Que!? Exclamó sobresaltada Hitomi.  
  
-Oye mira que pareces tonta asomada a esa ventana. Mejor dedícate a hacer algo productivo. Dijo Merle antes de enseñarle la lengua.  
  
-Que otra cosa puedo hacer. Allen está ocupado con Millerna. No sé en donde está Van, y no conozco este lugar.  
  
-Pues yo sí. Conozco un pequeño lago delicioso para bañarse. A esta hora el agua está tibia y nunca nadie va ahí. Que lástima que no tengas pelo con que cubrirte mientras nadas.  
  
-Yo pensé que a los gatos no les gustaba mojarse.  
  
Merle se esponjó cuando Hitomi dijo eso.  
  
-Soy una mujer-gato, no un gato casero. Ya me voy. Quédate viendo por la ventana.  
  
-¡Espera! Déjame acompañarte.  
  
Merle la miró perezosamente por encima del hombro.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
Y de esa manera salieron por la parte de atrás del castillo internándose en el hermoso bosque de Asturia, Runtyot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Miguel, Gatti!  
  
-Dilandau-sama. Respondieron ambos con una reverencia.  
  
-Folken se encuentra en Asturia, verdad?  
  
-Así es señor.  
  
-Y se encuentra junto con el mal nacido de Allen Schezard y su repulsiva chusma, cierto?  
  
-Si señor.  
  
-Excelente. Prepárenme mi guymelef.  
  
-Pero señor, dijo Gatti temeroso, Lord Folken ordenó que nadie saliera del fuerte mientras el se encontrara en Asturia.  
  
-Gatti tiene razón Dilandau-sama. Folken se hospedará en el castillo las próximas 2 semanas y no sería prudente...  
  
Sonaron 2 golpes y ambos soldados se encontraron de pronto tirados en el suelo.  
  
-Ustedes solo me obedecen a mí. No les importa lo que yo haga. Lo diré solamente una vez más. Prepárenme mi guymelef.  
  
-Perdón Dilandau-sama, comenzó Gatti.  
  
-AHORA!!  
  
Cuando partieron sus dos subordinados, Dilandau se dirigió a la sala de mando de la nave. Antes de partir en su guymelef debía verificar algo con el potente telescopio de la nave.  
  
Mientras inspeccionaba el castillo, algo brillante, una pequeña chispa, lo distrajo. Cuando lo enfocó, una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro.  
  
La chispa la produjo el pendiente de...  
  
-La cortesana!!. Que sorpresa. Y solo va acompañada de ese estúpido animal. Eso me adelantaría un poco en mis planes... pero Van Fanel puede esperar. ¿Adónde se dirigen? Parece que al lago. Vaya! Por fin encuentro una cortesana limpia. Excelente. Murmuraba complacido Dilandau.  
  
-Señor, su melef está listo  
  
-Gracias, ahora vete. "Dentro de muy poco tiempo, cortesana" pensaba Dilandau mientras su risa resonaba por la sala.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Espera Merle, no vayas tan rápido!  
  
-Que tonta y lenta eres. Eres muy torpe. ¿Crees que mi amo Van se fijará en ti siendo así? Ja,ja,ja.  
  
-Gata estúpida, musitó para sí Hitomi.  
  
Entonces Hitomi se paró en seco. El bosque se cortaba abruptamente para mostrar una pequeña ensenada, y al centro un lago pequeño, con rocas a la orilla. Las aguas se veían pacíficas y tentadoras. Tenían un tono negro, como la pez. "Probablemente por las rocas en el fondo". Pensó Hitomi mientras se quitaba los tenis y las calcetas.  
  
-Yoohoo!!! Hitomi!!! De lo que te pierdes. Le gritó Merle, que se encontraba chapoteando en el centro del lago.  
  
"Diablos. Me puedo quitar el saco, pero la falda y lo demás?. No tendré mas remedio que meterme desnuda. ¿Pero en donde me quito la ropa?"  
  
Hitomi pensaba mientras con la vista recorría la pequeña ensenada.. Por fin descubrió un grupo de rocas Que iban desde la orilla hasta el mismo centro del lago.  
  
"Me quedaré con las pantaletas y el brassiere. Debo de traer más ropa en la maleta". Y pensando esto Hitomi se metió entre las cálidas y relajantes aguas.  
  
"Esto es tan agradable. Solo quisiera que estuvieran aquí mi querido Amano, o Allen"Pensaba Hitomi, embebida por las voluptuosas aguas oscuras. Solo se podía oír el gorjear de los pájaros y el sonido de las hojas al ser movidas por una ligera y suave brisa. Las nubes cambiaban muy rápido de forma, estampadas sobre un cielo muy azul.  
  
De esta forma, Hitomi se quedó dormida boca arriba, mecida por las pacíficas aguas.  
  
Del otro lado del lago, con su guymelef invisible, Dilandau vigilaba todos los movimientos de la chica. Miraba atento sus suaves formas. Su delgado cuerpo. Y sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Admiró conteniendo el aliento su delicada y escasa ropa. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan descubierta. En el fuerte las únicas mujeres eran Naria y Erya, las gemelas gato, y todos en el fuerte sabían que ellas eran de Folken. Se encontraba hipnotizado admirando su tenso estómago y el suave y excitante relieve bajo su brassiere. Trató de imaginarse a lo que sabría y olería esa mujer.  
  
Nunca se había interesado en las mujeres. Las de los demás pueblos (Asturia, Freid, Fanelia) eran unas mujeres salvajes, olorosas a humo y sudor. Las mujeres de Zaibach eran muy diferentes. Rubias o con el cabello blanco como él. Muy estilizadas y sumamente delgadas, se caracterizaban por ser frívolas y materialistas, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Tampoco le interesaban. No obstante...  
  
Comenzaba a desear a esa mujer. Deseaba verla de cerca. Tocar su suave y pálida piel...  
  
Hitomi se despertó bruscamente. ¿eh? ¿En donde diablos estaba Merle?. Hitomi se sintió observada y rápidamente nadó a la orilla. Dilandau no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente con un salto de su guymelef cruzó el lago.  
  
Hitomi, que estaba ya en la orilla, gritó y se cayó, mientras Dilandau abría su guymelef y salía lentamente de él, disfrutando la reacción que le provocaba a la chica.  
  
-M...mashou shounen!!! Exclamó aterrada Hitomi, mientras retrocedía hacia la roca donde estaba su saco.  
  
-Gracias por llamarme así, pero desgraciadamente no soy un demonio. Mi nombre es Dilandau Albatou, vise comandante de la nave Vione y capitán de los ryuggekitai. ¿Cuál es tu nombre...cortesana?  
  
-No soy una cortesana, y mi nombre es Hitomi. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? Dijo Hitomi, que se encontraba recargada en la roca tratando de cubrirse con su saco. No le podía quitar la vista de encima, temerosa de que fuera a matarla.  
  
-Hitomi... que extraño nombre, dijo Dilandau con una mueca burlona. ¿De donde eres...Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi no sabía que responder, tal vez le hiciera daño si descubría que era de la luna fantasma, pero entonces que respondería?  
  
-De... Asturia, dijo Hitomi, mientras empezaba a temblar.  
  
-Mientes!! Dijo Dilandau con ojos brillantes mientras se acercaba a ella. Las mujeres de Asturia son de cabello café a excepción de la realeza. Se le acercó mucho más, clavando sus ojos rojos en los verdes de Hitomi. Dime de donde eres. "Que lindos ojos", pensó mientras agarraba la empuñadura de una daga que traía en su cintura. No eres de por aquí, ¡¡Habla ya!!.  
  
- Soy...  
  
-No mientas o te mato ahora mismo  
  
-Soy de... la... Luna Fantasma, dijo Hitomi, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¿De la Luna Fantasma? Imposible, aunque tu ropa y tu cara son extrañas.  
  
Dilandau bajó lentamente la vista al pecho de Hitomi, sonriendo al ver un poco más debajo de su escote.  
  
Hitomi se sonrojó y se cubrió con el saco.  
  
-Vístete, dijo Dilandau dándose la vuelta.  
  
Hitomi lo obedeció, y mientras, Dilandau se dirigió a su guymelef, buscando algo en el interior de este.  
  
Para esto, Hitomi ya se encontraba totalmente vestida y se quedó ahí parada, decidiendo si correr o no.  
  
Dilandau mientras tanto seguía buscando en el interior del guymelef los objetos con los que pensaba torturar a Hitomi. Trataba de apartar de su mente el recuerdo de Hitomi semidesnuda flotando en el lago. Tan asquerosamente inocente y tentadora. Volteó a verla de reojo, y en ese momento, Hitomi estaba parada con una cara confusa, volteando hacia los lados. Lucía muy delicada y hermosa. "Eh? Pero que diablos estoy pensando? Mejor la mato ahora mismo, y me evito la molestia de distraerme mirándola", y justo cuando había volteado para caminar hacia ella y matarla, oyó que lo llamaban desde el radio de su guymelef.  
  
-¡¡Que rayos quieres!! Gritó exasperado Dilandau.  
  
-Señor, necesitamos que regrese inmediatamente al fuerte.  
  
-Ahora no puedo... dijo Dilandau con furia contenida.  
  
-Es muy urgente Dilandau-sama.  
  
-Maldita sea, voy para allá, y más vale QUE SEA URGENTE!!!!!, dijo Dilandau gritando las últimas palabras.  
  
-Estúpida, ven acá, le dijo Dilandau muy rudamente.  
  
Hitomi lo volteó a ver con una cara entre dolorida y confundida, y se acercó dudosamente.  
  
-Te voy a llevar esta noche al fuerte, serás mi prisionera.  
  
Hitomi asintió, y muy sumisa comenzó a subir al melef.  
  
-¿Qué haces idiota? El melef es para una sola per.....  
  
No pudo acabar Dilandau su frase porque Hitomi, que había llegado a su altura, pisó en falso y se resbaló, y tratando de no caerse se agarró de él, sin embargo ambos cayeron sobre la hierba, con Dilandau arriba de Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi se encontraba muy aturdida por la caída de 3 metros, y tardó en abrir los ojos. Dilandau encontró su nariz rozando con la de Hitomi, y sintió como con un espasmo el calor se le subió a la cara. Nunca nadie había estado tan cerca de él. Y... mucho menos había besado nunca a nadie. Se quedó paralizado de y justo cuando sus labios rozaron los de Hitomi, ella abrió súbitamente los ojos.  
  
Dilandau se quitó inmediatamente de arriba de ella y le dio la espalda, ya que estaba muy ruborizado, y había comenzado a sudar.  
  
-Te decía que los guymelefs son solo para una sola persona, tu quédate parada mientras yo te agarro con el melef.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
SORCERERS  
  
Mientras volaban a la fortaleza, Hitomi estaba muy asustada y confusa. Ese joven de apariencia y modales tan crueles había estado a punto de besarla. No le provocaba repulsión ya que tenía un hermoso rostro y una piel suave y blanca como la leche, Sus ojos eran de un hermoso rojo profundo, muy brillantes... pero que reflejaban mucha maldad. Dilandau aterrorizaba a Hitomi; y además pasaría la noche en el fuerte. "Vamos Hitomi, Van lo resistió, tu también puedes", se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimo. "Pero Van tenía a su hermano Folken. Yo tengo un demente por guardián" se dijo en voz alta, mientras unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Ja, ja, pobre tonta. A estas horas ya debe estar asustada y lloriqueando, se decía muy contenta Merle, mientras llegaba al lago.  
  
Hitoooomi!!!! ¿Dónde estás? "Ya sé, debe de estar escondida tras esas rocas", pensó Merle cuando no vio a Hitomi.  
  
-Aja!!... dijo Merle asomándose rápidamente tras las rocas. Diablos no está aquí. ¿Hitomi? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hitomi! Comenzó a vocearla ya preocupada.  
  
-Hitomi! Hitomi! ¿Qué es esto?. Merle había llegado a la orilla en la que Hitomi se vio alcanzada por Dilandau. "Parecen... no, no es posible... ¿huellas de guymelef? Tal vez vino mi amo Van y se la llevó... Grrrr.... que resbalosa...pero, y si las huellas son de otro guymelef?" Pensaba Merle, con el ceño fruncido. "Tengo que ir al castillo"  
  
Y de esta manera Merle fue corriendo al enorme castillo de Asturia.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dilandau había llegado al hangar y cuando descendió se encontró con las miradas asombradas de sus hombres.  
  
-Yo bajaré a la la mujer, dijo incómodo ante las caras de curiosidad de sus hombres.  
  
Cuando se volteó para cargarla, oyó pasos apresurados a su espalda, e inmediatamente llegó un hombre, sin aliento.  
  
-Dilandau-sama, lo estábamos esperando. Mandaron un escrito del país de Freid para avisar que el rey Aston salió del reino y deja al príncipe Chid al poder.  
  
-¿Y a mí que demonios me importa un mocoso con corona? Dijo Dilandau volteándose nuevamente hacia sus hombres.  
  
El hombre pareció no esperarse una respuesta así, ya que nunca había hablado con Dilandau, por lo tanto no tenía ni la menor idea del carácter del joven, y después de titubear un poco continuó:  
  
-Está bien, el asunto de Freid para después. El siguiente asunto a tratar es que en las minas de energist hubo una revuelta entre los trabajadores, y logramos capturar a los cabecillas, que eran unos mineros de Fanelia, que habían logrado escapar antes de la destrucción de su reino. Que debemos de hacer con ellos, Dilandau-sama?  
  
  
  
-Tráiganlos ante mí, dijo Dilandau fastidiado.  
  
El hombre hizo una seña con la mano e inmediatamente entraron al hangar un par de soldados jalando a unos hombres amarrados.  
  
Cuando los pusieron enfrente de Dilandau, este los observó con curiosidad.  
  
-Así que ustedes vienen de Fanelia, y vinieron a las minas de Zaibach a poner a los trabajadores en nuestra contra?  
  
Los hombres no contestaron, y solo lo miraron con odio concentrado.  
  
La cara de Dilandau cambió inmediatamente a una mueca diabólica al ver que no le contestaban.  
  
-CONTESTEN BASTARDOS!!!!! , gritó mientras los golpeaba.  
  
Los hombres resistieron el golpe, y voltearon a verlo, con mas odio aún.  
  
Pero Dilandau no era hombre de paciencia, así que tomó su sable y atravesó la cabeza de uno. Y después comenzó a reírse. Tomó el cadáver y le cortó la cabeza, la cual, agarrándola por el cabello, la estrelló contra la cara del segundo prisionero, que ahora estaba de color pálido.  
  
-Grítale a tu rey para que venga a rescatarte. Dijo, mientras llenaba la cara del prisionero de la sangre de la cabeza que colgaba de su mano.  
  
-GRÍTALE!!!!! Le vociferó perdiendo su casi inexistente paciencia.  
  
El prisionero tambaleó un poco, pero siguió con la mirada firme y furiosa.  
  
Dilandau aventó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a subirse en el melef. Sus leales soldados, los Dragon Slayers, al darse cuenta de esto, comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente, quedando solo el funcionario que no conocía las costumbres y manías de Dilandau y el prisionero. El enorme melef. Bajó su brazo apuntando hacia ambos y antes de que el funcionario reaccionara acerca de lo que iba a pasar, una nube de fuego abrasador los envolvió, resonando en el hangar solo los gritos de estos dos infelices revueltas con carcajadas histéricas y crueles de Dilandau.  
  
"Dios mío, estoy en el infierno" pensó Hitomi mientras con los ojos muy abiertos de espanto miraba la escena, desde el otro brazo del llameante melef.  
  
Cuando los hombres dejaron de gritar, se aproximaron Unos cuantos de los hombres de Dilandau y comenzaron a extinguir el fuego, que ya casi se había consumido, mientras que otros retiraban los cuerpos carbonizados.  
  
Dilandau bajó del melef., con una cara radiante de felicidad. Y al toparse con la mirada de uno de sus hombres, dijo muy casualmente:  
  
-Qué lástima, otro empleado inútil, perdido. A la larga Zaibach me lo agradecerá.  
  
Y diciendo esto tomó a Hitomi de la cintura para bajarla. Entonces se fijó que ella estaba muy temblorosa, y que lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus empapadas mejillas.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas llorando? Dijo muy incómodo Dilandau.  
  
Hitomi no le respondió, de hecho, parecía ser que no lo había oído, estaba en shock, porque nunca se había imaginado que una persona pudiera ser tan cruel, sin motivo alguno.  
  
Dilandau la observó de reojo. Por lo general él disfrutaba cuando lloraban los demás. Hasta donde recordaba, nunca había llorado, y nunca se había podido explicar porque la gente lo hacía. De repente, una imagen veloz cruzó su mente, una niña pequeña lloraba en el regazo de su madre mientras le mostraba una cortada en su manita.  
  
"¿Qué diantres tiene eso que ver conmigo?" se dijo Dilandau sacudiéndose eso de la mente.  
  
Pero esta chica. Algo se removió en sus entrañas cuando la vio tan triste.  
  
-Sígueme. Te mostraré tu celda, le dijo fríamente Dilandau a Hitomi.  
  
"Tonterías. Es una mujer y las mujeres siempre lloran por cualquier cosa." Además, ¿Qué le importaba a él, Dilandau, el guerrero de más elite de Zaibach, que una prisionera llorara? "De todas maneras voy a matarla".  
  
-Aquí dormirás esta noche. No puedes escapar porque nos encontramos flotando, así que no molestaré a mis hombres haciendo que vigilen tu celda. Hasta mañana, dijo Dilandau con una sonrisa diabólica. 


	2. 2

Merle llegó corriendo al castillo, jadeando sin aliento. Inmediatamente buscó a Allen, o a Millerna.  
  
  
  
-Allen, Allen!!  
  
-Hola Merle ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque tan agitada?  
  
-¿Dónde está mi amo Van?  
  
-Al parecer fue a los bosques a entrenar. Montó a Escaflowne y voló con él en dirección al bosque hace unas horas, dijo amablemente Allen.  
  
-Llevaba provisiones para una semana aproximadamente. Tal parece que quiere estar lo más lejos posible de nuestro huésped de Zaibach. Dijo Millerna, y agregó curiosamente: ¿Porqué Merle?  
  
-No, por nada. No importa. Adiós.  
  
  
  
"Mi amo Van salió a entrenar y no regresa hasta dentro de una semana. Tal vez voló encima del lago y cuando vió a Hitomi, que de seguro estaba lloriqueando, decidió llevársela con él ... pero si en lugar de Van se la llevó alguien más?. Todo esto lo pensaba Merle mientras estaba arrinconada en su rincón favorito.  
  
De repente salió el hombre topo enfrente de ella.  
  
  
  
-AAAHHHHHHH, gritó Merle mientras le soltaba una cachetada.  
  
-Calma señorita, solo soy yo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? ¡No vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa manera! Le dijo Merle muy molesta.  
  
-Está preocupada verdad?. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con la ausencia de la señorita Hitomi?  
  
  
  
Merle lo miró muy asustada.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
  
  
El hombre topo se rió muy quedito y le explicó:  
  
-Yo estaba recogiendo setas al medio día cuando usted y la señorita Hitomi pasaron por el camino en dirección al lago negro.  
  
Merle se quedó callada, temerosa de que fueran a descubrir que por su culpa Hitomi había desaparecido. Aunque le dolía reconocerlo, su amo Van estimaba mucho a Hitomi, y era seguro que la reacción del Rey de Fanelia no fuera muy agradable cuando se enterara.  
  
  
  
-No se preocupe señorita Merle. Mañana a primera hora le ayudaré a buscarla por el bosque. Estoy seguro que los bandidos del bosque no la han encontrado, ya que ellos están cazando ahora en el lado opuesto del bosque.  
  
-Gracias. Eres muy amable. Ya me voy a dormir para levantarme temprano. Lo miró tiernamente, y de nuevo le dio las gracias, para después irse a dormir, con la preocupación latente en su rostro.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A pesar de que era una hora muy avanzada, Dilandau no podía dormir esa noche. La imagen de Hitomi llorando, Hitomi en el lago, y en especial, su expresión cuando rozó sus labios, no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. "¿Porqué me acerqué para besarla? Es cierto que nunca había visto a nadie como a ella, pero gracias a ella el imbécil de Fanelia me hizo esta maldita cicatriz en mi hermoso rostro". "Tal vez fuera su desnudez", pensaba Dilandau mientras daba vueltas en la cama.  
  
  
  
Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a una mujer sin vestidos. A pesar de eso, nunca le habían interesado las mujeres, ninguna. Por ende no sabía como era el cuerpo femenino... no lo había sabido hasta esa tarde, cuando la escasa ropa de Hitomi revelaba más de lo que pretendía cubrir.  
  
  
  
"No puede ser que me pase esto. Ella es el enemigo. Ella va a morir. La odio, y además, la desprecio porque llora como si fuera un estúpido bebé. Ni siquiera la toqué y ya estaba llorando".  
  
  
  
De pronto, alcanzó a oír música, risas, ruido de copas chocando, en fin, ruidos de una fiesta.  
  
  
  
-Malditos idiotas!! Exclamó Dilandau mientras saltaba de la cama. Tras vestirse salió a los pasillos para averiguar donde estaban los soldados, dispuesto a hacer rodar unas cuantas cabezas por haberlo hecho levantarse.  
  
Y de pronto, sin darse cuenta, llegó al pasillo que daba a la celda de Hitomi.  
  
Se había dado ya la vuelta, temeroso de encontrar ahí dentro las respuestas a sus preguntas, cuando oyó un grito de la celda.  
  
Sin saber porqué, corrió hasta llegar a la celda de Hitomi y al llegar enloqueció de furia al ver lo que pasaba.  
  
  
  
Uno de los soldados, totalmente ebrio, se encontraba encima de Hitomi, desabrochándole su blusa ensangrentada. Hitomi estaba luchando, y la prueba la tenía el soldado, con la cara rasguñada y un ojo morado, sin embargo este había herido a Hitomi en el costado con un puñal.  
  
  
  
Antes de que Dilandau pudiera reaccionar, Hitomi mordió al hombre en una mano, y este le respondió dándole un golpe brutal en la cara.  
  
Entonces Dilandau reaccionó por fin, y dando un grito escalofriante se abalanzó sobre él.  
  
  
  
El soldado saltó de la cama dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Dilandau, capitán del mejor grupo de asesinos de Zaibach, era mucho para él, sobre todo porque estaba poseído de una furia satánica.  
  
  
  
Dilandau descargó toda su locura en el soldado, rompiéndole a golpes brutales la mandíbula, y tras agarrarlo en una llave, lo comenzó a azotar en la pared, hasta que el soldado estuvo muerto, aunque Dilandau no pareció darse cuenta, ya que agarró el puñal del soldado y comenzó a atestarle golpes en todo el inerte cuerpo, hasta que su locura poco a poco se calmó, y se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que el soldado estaba muerto.  
  
  
  
Cuando Dilandau volteó con el puñal en la mano, dispuesto a acabar de una vez con la mujer que se interponía siempre en su caza del Dragón, vió algo tan sorprendente que lo hizo olvidarse de todo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi se encontraba hincada sobre la cama, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y opacos, como si estuvieran vacíos.  
  
La luna se filtraba por la ventana, dándole un tono lechoso a todo. El cabello de Hitomi, debido a la luz lunar parecía irradiar destellos, pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que el pendiente, sujeto fuertemente entre sus manos, emitía una luz rosada, mientras flotaba en el aire apuntando hacia Dilandau. Su blusa yacía en la cama, quedando solamente ella con el sostén. Y una profunda herida en uno de sus costados sangraba profusamente.  
  
  
  
La sangre de Hitomi parecía que nunca pararía, y Dilandau siguió con ojos horrorizados el rastro de sangre, que ya cruzaba el cuarto, y justo en el momento en que este tocó la punta de una de sus botas, se vio transportado a un lugar oscuro. Dilandau trató de ver algo, y en ese momento el cuarto entero se llenó de llamas, y de sangre. Miles de voces lamentándose, hombres, mujeres y niños comenzaron a oírse, produciendo un sonido infernal. Dilandau iba a taparse los oídos pero no se podía mover. Volteó a verse las manos y vio con horror como miembros mutilados (brazos y manos) lo sujetaban, trepando por él. De pronto una voz se hizo oír a través de los gritos, y Dilandau la reconoció como la voz de Hitomi.  
  
Volteó hacia arriba y la vio flotando a unos metros arriba de él.  
  
  
  
-Celena, tu puro corazón ha sido corrompido y te han hecho un hombre con impulsos malignos, sin embargo, sigues siendo pura bajo esas capas de odio y maldad. Es demasiado tarde y ahora Dilandau y tu se han vuelto uno solo. Celena, tu puedes ayudar a Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau, ¿crees que en este mundo solo existe el odio, la maldad y la muerte? ¿Acaso conoces el amor?  
  
  
  
-¿De que carajos me hablas? ¿Quién diablos es Celena?  
  
  
  
-Responde Dilandau Albatou, dijo Hitomi impasiblemente. ¿Conoces el amor? ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?...............¿Alguna vez te ha amado alguien?  
  
  
  
Las manos llegaban cada vez mas cerca de Dilandau, y pronto una de ellas agarró su cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Dilandau comenzó a marearse y a sentir miedo.  
  
-AYÚDAME MUJER, gritó Dilandau desesperado.  
  
  
  
De pronto, comenzaron a resonar más voces en su cabeza. La voz de Hitomi, y la voz de ... ¿una niña?.  
  
  
  
-Por favor, ayúdame, ayúdenme, Gatti, Chesta, Miguel, Viole, Guimel, Dallet......ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pero las voces en su cabeza continuaban implacables: Contesta Dilandau.... mama, donde estás....... ¿Te ha amado alguien?........ por favor oniisama ven por mí.....Responde....  
  
  
  
-Basta ya, basta ya, por favor.... comenzó Dilandau, empezaba a perder el conocimiento, porque las manos lo apretaban cada vez más fuerte, además de que los gritos y sus voces en su cabeza formaban una combinación insoportable.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo las voces seguían... esta vez la niña había comenzado a llorar, y Hitomi se oía cada vez más enérgica.  
  
  
  
-No lo soporto... esto me va a matar... YAAAAAA, pero su grito fue ahogado brutalmente.  
  
  
  
De pronto, pasó algo inusitado, Dilandau comenzó a llorar, y a implorar. Una luz se formó alrededor de Hitomi, iluminando el horrible paisaje.  
  
  
  
-Mujer...nunca nadie me ha amado, yo.... no se que sea el amor. Esto lo dijo cuando lo último de su rostro despareció bajo una masa movible de miembros sangrientos.  
  
  
  
En ese momento todo desapareció a su alrededor, y Dilandau abrió los ojos para encontrarse de rodillas, en la celda de Hitomi, y sintió como una lágrima ardiente rodaba por la punta de su nariz.  
  
  
  
Estaba todavía muy asustado, y sentía como le dolía la garganta en donde las manos le habían apretado... pero antes de poder terminar de analizar como se sentía oyó como Hitomi emitía un gemido, y vio que entonces ella se caía de la cama.  
  
  
  
Se acercó rápidamente a ella y miró con horror que ella se empezaba a convulsionar. Se arrodilló y la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos, mientras empezaba a gritarle a algunos de sus soldados.  
  
  
  
Se oyeron pasos apresurados por el pasillo y pronto aparecieron casi todos sus soldados, que se quedaron pasmados de sorpresa en la puerta, sin poder creer lo que veían.  
  
¿Acaso su capitán sostenía a la prisionera... y lloraba??????? . Nunca se imaginaron que su poderoso capitán, Dilandau, conocido por su sadismo, crueldad y narcisismo, se fuera a preocupar por alguien.  
  
  
  
-No se queden ahí parados, vayan por un médico, por favor ayúdenla.  
  
A pesar del shock, Dilandau seguía manteniendo un tono autoritario en su voz.  
  
  
  
-¡Hai! Dijeron al unísono y varios se fueron corriendo por el pasillo, mientras que el resto se quedó moviendo los restos de la masa de carne que anteriormente había sido un soldado.  
  
Tiraron eso por la ventana y pusieron una manta sobre el charco de sangre, para disimularlo. Mientras hacían eso dirigían unas cuantas miradas a su capitán, todos con la misma interrogante: ¿que le pasaba a su capitán?. En ese momento llegó el médico con el resto de los muchachos a la extraña escena.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Una nube pasaba flotando al lado de la ventana de Hitomi. Parecía que dentro del cuarto, 2 personas observaban la nube atentamente, pero no era así. Hitomi se encontraba en un estado catatónico, y Dilandau estaba sentado al lado de la puerta, con la vista en la nube, pero sin ponerle realmente atención.  
  
  
  
-La herida en su costado fue profunda, sin embargo no le ocurrió nada grave, fuera de la pérdida de mucha sangre. Aunque hay un inconveniente, parece que fue una experiencia demasiado fuerte y presenta un cuadro de estrés post-traumático. Se le administrarán sedantes hasta dentro de una semana, aunque es imposible determinar como reaccionará su organismo ante el medicamento.  
  
  
  
Este había sido el diagnóstico de los médicos de la nave, y Dilandau trataba de comprender el significado de cada una de aquellas palabras.  
  
Hacía muchas horas que había alejado de su mente todas las interrogantes con respecto a Hitomi, y ahora solo le preocupaba su salud.  
  
  
  
Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Hitomi, que estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, y la recostó y la tapó con mucha ternura. Después regresó a su lugar al lado de la puerta, dispuesto a pasar ahí el resto de la noche.  
  
  
  
Al parecer ese sueño, o lo que hubiera sido, le había afectado de una manera terrible. " Habló de una tal Celena, y luego dijo que éramos la misma persona. No tengo idea de que hablaba, no conozco a nadie que se llame Celena. Y esa niña llorando.... ¿qué diablos tiene que ver conmigo?"  
  
Aún le daban escalofríos de recordar esas manos trepando por su cuerpo, como horribles garras, ahogándolo terriblemente.  
  
Y en cierta manera le estaba agradecido a Hitomi, era como si ella lo hubiera librado de esa horrible visión.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
-Merle, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?. Preguntó Millerna, que se encontraba desayunando y vio pasar a Merle, muy apurada.  
  
  
  
-Es que... voy a alcanzar a la tonta de Hitomi que se fue al bosque a nadar hace rato, que porque el lago le gustó mucho, dijo Merle mientras retorcía sus manos tras su espalda.  
  
  
  
-Muy bien, procuren no llegar muy tarde, dijo Millerna con la cara recargada en una de sus manos, gesto característico de ella. " Que bueno que no está ninguno de los invitados, eso me dará tiempo para estar con Allen", pensó mientras sonreía pícaramente.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Hombre topo, si el bosque es tan grande, ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a Hitomi?. Merle estaba muy malhumorada porque hacía mucho calor, y tenía todo el pelaje lleno de espinas y polvo.  
  
-Descuida, encontraremos su rastro, dijo tranquilamente el hombre topo agachado sobre unos arbustos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Buenos di...di....yaaawn, días. Dijo Chesta estirándose perezosamente al entrar al comedor. Los ryuugekitai estaban desayunando, preparándose para un nuevo día de entrenamiento a órdenes de su estricto capitán.  
  
-¿De que están hablando ahora? Dijo Chesta con mirada sospechosa cuando vio a algunos de sus compañeros hablando en voz baja y muy interesados, ya que nadie le había contestado su saludo.  
  
  
  
-Están discutiendo el comportamiento de nuestro capitán, aunque ya traté de razonar con ellos, pero aún así no dejan de decir tonterías. Dijo Miguel acercándose a Chesta.  
  
  
  
-¿Tonterías? .¿Qué no se te hace sospechoso que nuestro capitán llegue con una mujer al fuerte, mate a un soldado por ella, y por si eso fuera poco, se quede toda la noche cuidándola? Le dijo Gatti mientras enumeraba todo con sus dedos, y al final, mirándolos con aire triunfante.  
  
  
  
-Vamos, todos sabemos que nuestro capitán no necesita razones para matar, ustedes mismos vieron a los que mató en el hangar. Y respecto a la chica, oyeron lo que le dijo: que era su prisionera. Dijo Dallet mientras se servía más café.  
  
  
  
-Tal vez Lord Folken le haya dado instrucciones a Dilandau-sama para cuidar a esa prisionera porque esté posiblemente relacionada con el dragón, ¿no lo creen? Dijo inocentemente Guimel.  
  
  
  
-NAAAAHHHH!!!! . Dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
  
  
-Sea como sea, nuestro capitán tiene muy buenos gustos. No en todos lados se consigue una chica así, dijo Viole, guiñando un ojo.  
  
  
  
-Es cierto! Tiene las facciones de las sacerdotisas de Freid, el talle de las de Fanelia y las caderas de una de Asturia! Dijo Gatti antes de que todos soltaran la carcajada.  
  
  
  
-Hubieran visto sus senos, Gatti y yo la vimos sin camisa cuando estábamos en el cuarto, dijo Miguel con una cara de satisfacción.  
  
  
  
-¿Saben que haría yo con una mujer así? Dijo Dallet con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
  
  
-NADA, PORQUE UNOS IDIOTAS INCOMPETENTES COMO USTEDES NUNCA HACEN NADA.  
  
  
  
Dallet escupió el café, Miguel dejó caer el plato que sostenía, Gatti se resbaló de la mesa en la que estaba recargado, y rápidamente se pararon todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de Guimel, que se tropezó con la silla, y salió rodando, yendo a dar con una pared, pero parándose en cuanto pudo, visiblemente mareado.  
  
  
  
Dilandau estaba parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y echando llamas por los ojos. Se acercó lentamente a la fila de soldados y comenzó a recorrerla lentamente.  
  
  
  
Repentinamente se paró enfrente de Dallet y le dio un golpe en la cara, con tanta fuerza que lo tiró. Lo mismo hizo con Gatti y con Miguel. Para esto todos los soldados se mantenían firmes, pero se notaba el temor en sus caras.  
  
  
  
Finalmente se paró enfrente del pobre Guimel, que seguía mareado, aunque trataba de mantenerse firme.  
  
  
  
-Así que tienen tiempo de sobra para andar platicando como lavanderas, ne? Muy bien, no van a comer este día, NADA, y toda la noche pulirán guymelefs. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
  
  
-No señor, dijeron todos con expresión compungida y en voz baja.  
  
  
  
-Vayan a entrenar ahora mismo, no quiero ver sus asquerosos rostros hasta en la tarde, o si no, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlos. LÁRGUENSE!!.  
  
  
  
Y con esto los soldados comenzaron a salir del comedor en fila. Dilandau volteó a ver con expresión molesta a Guimel, y dando un suspiro, lo empujo. Como él seguía mareado, al empujarlo Dilandau salió volando en dirección a un montón de sillas.  
  
  
  
Dilandau salió del comedor, ligeramente apenado, al oír lo que habían dicho sus hombres. "Sea como sea, nuestro capitán tiene muy buenos gustos". Se sonrojó levemente y con un movimiento de cabeza se sacudió ese pensamiento.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Merle estaba ya decidida a regresar al castillo y confesar la broma que le había hecho a Hitomi, cuando el hombre topo le llamó la atención.  
  
El hombre topo se encontraba hincado sobre la tierra, y cuando Merle se acercó, éste le tendió un objeto.  
  
-¡Es una de las cosas extrañas que trae Hitomi en su bolsa! Dijo Merle muy contenta.  
  
  
  
-Y encontré eso al lado de estas huellas. Deben ser de la señorita Hitomi, dijo el hombre topo agachándose nuevamente.  
  
  
  
Tengo una idea hombre topo. Fíjate bien donde están esas huellas y luego regresemos al castillo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dilandau se encontraba recargado en el marco de un portón. Veía muy complacido como entrenaban sus hombres. Unos estaban peleando y practicando movimientos con guymelefs, otros mejoraban su condición física en una pista y varios aparatos.  
  
  
  
En ese momento del día, era muy pesado hacer ese tipo de entrenamiento, ya que en ese patio no había ninguna sombra y el sol caía inclemente sobre ellos, y no tenían ningún viento que los refrescara.  
  
  
  
Los Ryuugekitai tenían el entrenamiento más duro de todo el ejército de Zaibach, y además, ellos se enorgullecían de su capitán. Siendo el más joven de los comandantes de Zaibach, poseía mayor prestigio que los demás juntos.  
  
Tenía una mente diabólica, que le permitía elaborar planes y estrategias improvisadas mejor que nadie, pero además, con solamente 15 hombres en sus guymelefs, había sido capaz de destruir una ciudad. Estas eran algunas de las razones por las que le tenían tanta confianza y tanta fe a su psicópata capitán.  
  
  
  
En ese momento, un guardia se acercó a Dilandau y le susurró algo que debió de ser muy importante, porque Dilandau salió corriendo.  
  
Llegó a la celda de Hitomi y se quedó parado en la puerta muy asombrado.  
  
  
  
Hitomi estaba parada de manos en el centro del cuarto, y cuando Dilandau entró, Hitomi perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente, riéndose. Dilandau dudó unos momentos y finalmente decidió acercarse. 


	3. Batalla

-¿Estás bien Hitomi? Preguntó muy extrañado. -¿Quién es Hitomi? Le devolvió la pregunta Hitomi, riéndose aún. -No me digas que perdiste la memoria... empezó a decir Dilandau muy sorprendido. -¿Dónde estoy.... y quien eres tu? -Estás en poder del Imperio Zaibach, en la fortaleza Vione, y yo soy Dilandau. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? -Mucho gusto Dilandau... Hitomi titubeó un poco, y luego le preguntó: Oye, de casualidad no sabes como me llamo? -Te llamas Hitomi. Dijo Dilandau, mucho más extrañado aún. -¿Y que hago aquí? -Bueno yo te traje porque eres mi... -Ya sé, ya sé, soy...... ¡tu novia! Dijo Hitomi muy feliz. -¿Qué? Espera no... creo que estás algo confundida, dijo Dilandau sonrojándose levemente. -¿No soy tu novia?, preguntó Hitomi muy desilusionada. -Mmmm... no. Dijo un MUY avergonzado Dilandau -Entonces si nos soy tu novia, que hago en este fuerte Dilandau? Le preguntó Hitomi . -Bueno, estás aquí porque... pues... Dilandau, que estaba muy rojo, no pudo continuar. Esa criatura enfrente de él, tan inocente, no era la misma mujer que llegó. Esa inocente beldad le podría ser tan fiel como lo había sido antes con Van Fanel, si era así, entonces Hitomi no era un riesgo para el Imperio, y no tendría que matarla. -¿Porqué? Le preguntó Hitomi abriendo sus enormes ojos verde jade. -Porque.... eres mi invitada, dijo finalmente Dilandau. -¿De verdad? ¿Es en serio? ¡Que emoción! Y entonces Hitomi lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de que Dilandau pudiera imaginarse siquiera lo que ella iba a hacer. ¡Gracias Dilandau! -Dime, ¿que será lo primero que haremos?¿me enseñarás el fuerte? Dilandau, que se había quedado parado, como estático, con su mano sobre la mejilla donde lo había besado Hitomi, la volteó a ver con los ojos muy grandes y expresión perdida. -Si..... me parece que si.....lo que tu quieras......ahora vuelvo. Dijo Dilandau, que parecía zombie. Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus hombres. Al llegar a el enorme patio, lo primero que hizo fue meter la cabeza en una tinaja con agua, que se encontraba en una esquina, para que los agotados soldados tomaran agua. Con el agua fría regresaron su mal humor y su personalidad cotidiana.. Sacó la cabeza rápidamente y la sacudió, agitando sus cabellos suaves y perfumados. Tanto Dilandau como sus hombres eran muy apuestos. Parecían haber sido escogidos. Unos eran rubios, otros castaños, y solo Miguel tenía el cabello oscuro. Todos eran bien parecidos, fornidos, con rasgos finos pero varoniles, y sobre todo : excelentes guerreros. Era un secreto a voces que en Zaibach, las matronas siempre buscaban a los soldados, pero los más cotizados eran los Ryuugekitai; y ellos accedían solo cuando les ofrecían cantidades de dinero muy elevadas, conociendo por lo tanto a las mujeres más acomodadas, que solían hacerles exquisitos regalos. Sin embargo su capitán nunca les permitió ningún tipo de lujos, fuera de una limpieza exagerada. Dentro de las filas corría el rumor de que una familia de mujeres, desmesuradamente ricas, perdieron la razón, madres e hijas, y ello fue porque habían puesto sus ojos en Dilandau. Había sido una época de paz muy larga, y el sadismo de Dilandau estaba inquieto, así que comenzó a jugar con ellas, dejándolas locas y hundidas en la miseria. Fue entonces cuando empezó a correr el rumor de que el guardián de Dilandau era el demonio, y nadie osaba meterse con él, por miedo a la superstición, y al propio Dilandau. Esa tarde, cuando unos cuantos soldados lograron ver como Dilandau paseaba con una jovencita de su brazo, se sintieron invadidos de terror. -El señor Dilandau matará a esa criatura.... decía uno -No, mira como la contempla. Te apuesto a que somos los primeros en ver un gesto de bondad en la cara del capitán, dijo un segundo. -¿¿Bondad?? Recuerda que hablamos del señor Dilandau. Debe de ser un demonio el que va con él. Dijo un muy tembloroso tercero. -Como sea, quitémonos de aquí. Sabes que al señor Dilandau no le gusta que lo observen , y puede que nos mate si recuerda que lo vimos estando con...eso. Dijo el primero dando la vuelta y marchándose. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -Hola Millerna! Dijo Merle, aparentemente alegre. -Qué pasa, de regreso tan pronto? -Si, es que me gustaría pedirte un favor, como princesa de Asturia, dijo Merle bajando las orejas, apenada. -Lo que quieras Merle, le dijo Millerna, que se encontraba revisando a unas costureras que estaban confeccionando un vestido de noche magnífico. -Es que... ahora están las lunas muy bonitas y nos gustaría a Hitomi y a mi acampar en el bosque. Me preguntaba si nos podrías prestar unos cuantos soldados y caballos, por si las dudas. -¿Y con quien irían acompañadas? Dijo Millerna, mirándola fijamente. -Con el hombre-topo, el conoce bien el bosque. -¿Y cuántos días estarían afuera? -Pues... como esperamos encontrarnos con mi amo Van, nos gustaría ... una semana. Dijo Merle con una vocecita apenas audible. -Pues bien ... tengo que preguntarle a . . . -Ah si! Mira lo que te mandó Allen, dijo Merle sacando tras de sí una hermosa orquídea. -Oh Allen! ¡Qué lindo detalle! Dijo Millerna muy emocionada acariciando la flor. ¿En qué estábamos? --En lo de los soldados, y necesitaremos provisiones. -Lo que quieran Merle. ¡Luva! Dijo llamando a una de sus criadas. Manda a decir a la cocina que necesitan provisiones para 3 personas por una semana, y dile a una cuadrilla que se aliste para salir. -Muchas gracias Princesa. -Ajá, lo que digas ...¿Hace cuánto te dio Allen la flor y que dijo? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * -¿Entonces tu eres el capitán del mejor grupo de guerreros del Imperio, y además, Vice-comandante de esta enorme nave? -Así es. Además, mis hombres y yo tenemos técnicas especiales de espada, y todas son mortales, dijo orgullosamente Dilandau. -¿Mortales? Dijo Hitomi lentamente, como si tratara de recordar algo. -Si tu sabes, para matar. Cuando acabas con la vida de un infeliz. Y lo puedes hacer de la manera que quieras. Si abres con tu espada el vientre de una persona, se derramarán todas sus entrañas. Si atraviesas su cabeza con la espada a través de los ojos, caerá y morirá entre espasmos, y si quieres una muerte muy rápida, cortas la cabeza separándola de la columna vertebral, es decir, por la parte de tras del cuello. O lo más simple del mundo: les cortas la yugular y mueren ahogados en su propia sangre. Dijo Dilandau con una de sus muecas diabólicas, mientras sacaba su espada de su funda. Por alguna extraña razón, Hitomi sintió vibrar todo su cuerpo mientras Dilandau le hablaba, se iba imaginando lentamente todo lo que él decía, y sentía algo extraño, que comenzaba en su estómago y terminaba en su cabeza. Tardó varios minutos para darse cuenta de lo que significaba esto. -Dilandau ... dijo Hitomi con una voz muy extraña. -¿Eh? Le dijo Dilandau, que estaba muy entretenido imaginando una carnicería. -Quiero ... quiero ver como matas personas... dijo Hitomi volteando a verlo. -¿Qué tú ... quieres qué? Dijo muy asombrado Dilandau, sin poder creer lo que oía. -Si, quiero verlo. Además ... quiero que me enseñes cómo hacerlo, dijo firmemente Hitomi clavando sus ojos en los de él. Era algo increíble. Dilandau simplemente no sabía que pensar. Hitomi, la asustadiza chica que él vió junto con el idiota de Fanel, ¿pidiéndole matar? Entonces se fijó en sus ojos. Tenían algo muy diferente a cuando había llegado, y esa mirada se le hacía tan familiar. . . -¿Me enseñarás cómo? ¿Me mostrarás como asesinas? Le preguntó Hitomi muy esperanzada. -Claro que sí, te enseñaré ahora mismo como asesina Dilandau Albatou, dijo Dilandau mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar rápidamente al hangar. Se sentía muy feliz, tendría un pretexto para salir del fuerte y poder recrearse, es decir, matar a unas cuantas personas. La pequeña caravana se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque, siguiendo el rastro que habían encontrado. El hombre topo iba por delante, agachado observando cuidadosamente el suelo y murmurando para sí. Merle venía en un caballo tras él, y mucho más atrás venían los soldados, muertos de aburrimiento. Iban avanzando lentísimo, porque avanzaban conforme el hombre topo encontraba el rastro. -Señorita Merle, podría venir a ver esto por favor? Merle saltó del caballo y se agachó donde le indicó el hombre topo, pero por más que se esforzaba no veía nada anormal, solo notó que la tierra estaba muy aplanada en el camino, y suelta de las orillas. -¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? Maulló Merle. _si se fija detenidamente, verá que este camino fue hecho hace poco tiempo, con una caravana de muchos bueyes, caballos y carros. -Ajá, y eso significa....? -Pues que una caravana de errantes tiene a la señorita Hitomi. Tal vez la vieron en el lago y se la llevaron. Eso suelen hacer con las mujeres que ven solas en el bosque. -¿Podremos alcanzarlos? Claro que sí. Creo que nos llevan 2 días de ventaja aproximadamente, y nosotros avanzamos más rápido que ellos, y si seguimos a ese ritmo, estaremos en 4 días a su lado, terminó, alzando el dedo, con aire de gran sabiduría. -Muy bien, entonces sigamos. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dilandau iba montado en su guymelef con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Pero no era su usual sonrisa cruel, de las que aparecían solamente antes y después de los combates. Y cuando la gente lo veía sonreír, comenzaban a temer lo peor. Pero esta sonrisa tan diferente, cambiaba radicalmente su rostro. A pesar de seguir teniendo esa mirada maniática tan característica de él, su rostro concordaba ahora con su apariencia. Sus facciones se veían muy finas, y estas, junto con su cabello, le lograban dar una impresión de fragilidad y vulnerabilidad. Además, la sonrisa le iluminaba su rostro, y esa sonrisa solo demostraba una felicidad enorme. Bajaron del guymelef. Al parecer habían aterrizado en una especie de campamento en la profundidad del bosque. -Este es un campamento de ladrones. Pero no son ladronzuelos sin nombre, son del grupo de mercenarios más salvajes de Gaea. En cuanto nos vean. . . Dilandau interrumpió su frase, porque en ese momento, unos hombres comenzaron a salir de entre las tiendas. "Son horrendos" pensó Hitomi, y tenía razón. Los hombres tenían aspecto de cavernícolas. Con el cabello y la barba enmarañada, unos, y otros eran como niños deformes, pelones y pequeños, de cuerpos menudos, pero todos coincidían en un aspecto feroz y sanguinario. -Hitomi, sube al melef y observa desde ahí. Toma el cuchillo que está en la cabina y mantenlo cerca de ti, le dijo Dilandau mientras desenvainaba su largo sable. Hitomi asintió y corrió al melef, y justo cuando comenzó a trepar, oyó un rugido proveniente de todos aquellos hombres. Había comenzado la batalla entre 20 mercenarios armados de garrotes y cuchillos contra uno solo, armado de una filosa espada. Cuando el primero se acercó a Dilandau, más había tardado en alzar un cuchillo con una larga y brillante hoja, que en que su cabeza rodara por el suelo. Dilandau tomó rápidamente el cuchillo y lo colocó en su cinturón. Se acercaron 2 hombres más, cada uno con gruesos y nudosos garrotes. Dilandau comenzó a reírse muy quedito y mientras sus ojos irradiaban destellos, corrió hacia los dos hombres. Los hombres se sorprendieron, y mientras uno cubría su vientre, el otro, que no reaccionó a tiempo, era atravesado por Dilandau, que dando un grito terrible, volteó su cuerpo, aún sin sacar su sable del cuerpo del maleante, y dispuesto a atacar al otro, que estaba inmóvil de sorpresa. Cuando Dilandau sacó el sable del cuerpo con un impulso hacia arriba, lo hizo justo a tiempo, para cubrirse de un terrible golpe del garrote, y tomando rápidamente el cuchillo atravesó el corazón de su atacante, que tenía ambos brazos arriba listo para darle otro terrible golpe. Dilandau tomó el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de matar, y dando un brusco giro, lo puso enfrente de él. Inmediatamente el cuerpo fue atravesado por media docena de cuchillos. Dilandau aventó el cadáver hacia delante e hizo un movimiento circular arriba de su cabeza con el sable. Atrás de él, dos hombres que se habían acercado demasiado, comenzaron a ahogarse con su sangre, porque su yugular había sido cortada. Dilandau hizo un par de movimientos verticales y horizontales, y partió fácilmente a 2 hombres que estaban delante de él. Los 2 hombres restantes de los que habían atacado a el cuerpo de su extinto compañero estaban muy asustados, porque no se habían encontrado a alguien que pudiera ser más cruel que ellos. Dilandau aprovechó esto y pasó rápidamente entre ellos dando una ágil marometa. Y cuando estuvo atrás de ellos, el joven guerrero cortó los tendones de uno, y dio un certero puñetazo en medio de los ojos al segundo. En los pocos segundo que este tambaleó, Dilandau aprovechó para atravesarlo. Hitomi miraba asombrada como el joven mataba a diestra y siniestra. Su corazón latía alocadamente mientras observaba la expresión de locura sedienta de sangre en el rostro de Dilandau. Por alguna razón, en ese momento él la atraía más que nunca. En ese momento Hitomi vió con sorpresa como un hombre había logrado subirse al melef, y estaba en frente de ella, dispuesto a atacarla con un hacha enorme. Hitomi se levantó y sin pensarlo le dio una patada en la mano que sostenía el hacha, el hombre la soltó dando un grito de dolor y de sorpresa, y entonces se lanzó hacia Hitomi. A ella no le dio tiempo de agarrar el cuchillo y pronto el hombre la tuvo sujeta contra el guymelef, apretando con ambas manos su suave cuello. Hitomi sabía que sería inútil tratar de apartar las manos de su garganta, ya que el hombre era mucho más fuerte, así que sujetó al hombre de la ropa y lo jaló hacia ella, y rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en el punto justo para que el hombre se doblara de dolor. Inmediatamente agarró Hitomi el cuchillo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, y lo degolló. Hitomi se paró y vió con asombro la sangre en sus manos, y la que goteaba lentamente del cuchillo. Había asesinado a un hombre, sola. Se sintió súbitamente llena de felicidad. En ese momento volteó a ver a Dilandau y vio con consternación cómo un hombre con cara de rata lo hería en un brazo mientras Dilandau estaba ocupado matando a otro. Hitomi gritó, y bajó corriendo del guymelef, tomando un hacha que le pertenecía a uno de los tipos que murieron primero. Dilandau, al sentir la cuchillada en su brazo, giró rápidamente para hacerle frente al agresor, y loco de ira le atravesó la cabeza a través del ojo con su sable. Entonces vio como pasó girando un hacha a su lado, incrustándose directamente en la cara de un hombre que venía corriendo a atacarlo. Volteó muy sorprendido, y vio que la que había aventado el hacha salvándolo, había sido Hitomi. Después de esto solo quedaban 5 hombres para hacerle frente a Dilandau. El diabólico joven volteó, y con más fiereza y locura que de costumbre desincrustó el hacha de la cara del hombre y la volvió a lanzar, cortando esta vez la pierna de un bandido. Dilandau se adelantó y ágilmente abrió el vientre de uno. Entonces se vio en problemas por primera vez, después de esa larga batalla: los 3 hombres restantes lo rodearon al mismo tiempo, y cuando saltaron para atacarlo, 2 se quedaron quietos en su lugar y cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Dilandau despachó al último, y vio que los hombres que cayeron antes de atacar tenían clavados un par de cuchillos en la nuca, sumergidos hasta la empuñadura, y parada atrás de ellos.... -¿Hitomi? -Solo recordé que la manera más rápida de matar es cuando atraviesas la columna a la altura del cuello. Dijo Hitomi tímidamente. Dilandau soltó la carcajada, y Hitomi saltó sobre los cuerpos y corrió hacia Dilandau. Se abrazaron tiernamente y entonces Dilandau vió las manos ensangrentadas de Hitomi. Ella le siguió la mirada y le comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado en el melef. -....pero es que no me iba a dejar ahorcar por un tipo que olía tan feo. Concluyó Hitomi. Dilandau la miraba muy risueño. Nunca había pensado que alguien, aparte de él, entendiera la simplicidad y diversión de matar. Y mucho menos una mujercita tan linda como Hitomi. Ahora creía en sus palabras, y se alegraba mucho de que ella hubiera cambiado. Ahora tenía con quien divertirse, y además, alguien que lo entendía. -Ven Hitomi, vamos a descansar por allá. Dijo mientras guardaba su sable, que de haber tenido la hoja brillante y pulida, ahora estaba teñida y chorreante de sangre. 


	4. ¿hambre?

La fortaleza de Zaibach estaba menos silenciosa de lo que siempre estaba. Muchos soldados y generales andaban ajetreados de un lado a otro. A nadie le gustaba estar cerca cuando los hechiceros de Zaibach hacían reunión general. Pero otros soldados no estaban inquietos por miedo, sino por preocupación: los Ryuugekitai. Su jefe nunca desaparecía tanto tiempo, además esta vez no había desaparecido solo; con el estaba esa misteriosa chica, a la que ninguno de ellos tenía mucha confianza. Los hechiceros, sin embargo, tenían cosas más importantes en que pensar. Discutían acaloradamente acerca de un reciente experimento, era raro que algo resultara estrictamente como había sido planeado, y esta vez el experimento se apegaba totalmente a los planes, y esto los enojaba y confundía. ************************************** Figuras obscuras se inclinaban sobre una chica. Sus ojos veían fijamente al techo, sin pestañear, sin ver. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, su cara era inflexible, y de poner una fuerte lucha al ser colocada en la mesa, había dejado de oponer resistencia repentinamente. -¿Evasión? Preguntó una de las figuras oscuras. -Probablemente. Dilandau solía hacerlo, cada que estaba a punto de volver a su antigua forma. -Pero esta es la forma original de la chica. -Solo está evadiendo el momento. Podemos golpearla y no sentirá nada. Su estado es catatónico, por su propia voluntad. -Opondrá mucha resistencia espiritual. -Se puede doblegar. Unos cánticos comenzaron a entonarse en la bóveda, mientras que se acercaban a la figura en la mesa con jeringas y otros aparatos. *************************************** Las figuras oscuras de los hechiceros, por lo general de movimientos lentos e imperceptibles, esta vez se movían más rápido, con notable nerviosismo. -Es necesario eliminar las dudas estúpidas. No hay nada malo con la chica. Dijo un hechicero de lentes, delgado, alto. Al parecer tenía más rango que los demás. -Ese es el problema. Como sabremos si realmente está bajo nuestro control y no está fingiendo? -Nadie puede fingir un acto de barbarie tal como los que ella ha cometido, y habrá de cometer esta noche. -Tendremos que esperar esta noche. -Esperemos. Pero mientras tanto, que sucede con Dilandau? El Hechicero delgado quedó pensativo esta vez. Con esto, los hechiceros que trataban de llevarle la contra esbozaron una sonrisa. -Señores, ahí tienen el primer suceso inesperado del experimento. Dado el carácter de Dilandau no debía de congeniar inmediatamente con ella. A este paso es posible que llegue a encariñarse con ella, lo cual, como saben, es algo peligroso para ambos. Esto lo dijo un hechicero bajito, el que seguía en rango. -No, dijo repentinamente el Hechicero alto. Cuando creamos a Dilandau, lo hicimos totalmente nuestro. El es incapaz de sentir cualquier tipo de emoción, fuera del odio que le enseñamos. Dilandau Albatou es incapaz de amar. ************************************** Dilandau y Hitomi habían encontrado un pequeño claro cerca del lugar de la batalla, y habían transportado hasta ahí algunas cosas del campamento de los ladrones, algunas tiendas, comida, madera, en fin, lo necesario. Hitomi estaba encantada de tener una aventura así. Por lo que ella recordaba nunca había tenido ninguna así, aunque claro, su memoria se remontaba solo a esa mañana, pero aún así era muy emocionante. En cambio, Dilandau, estaba muy pensativo, e inclusive algo agresivo, no tenía idea de porqué accedía a los deseos de Hitomi, ya que la idea de acampar había sido suya. También lo molestaba que Hitomi, lejos de aburrirlo, o verla tan solo como a una de sus subordinadas, le producía cierta...ternura. Además de que lo había impresionado. Muchos de sus soldados habían quedado horrorizados después de matar a su primera persona, y Hitomi no, Hitomi lo había disfrutado. En fin, ya era algo avanzada la noche, y Hitomi le había pedido a Dilandau que le diera un entrenamiento especial. -Vamos Dilandau, por favor, di que si me entrenarás -No doy entrenamientos privados -Por favor -¿Crees que tienes privilegios? Hitomi lo miró con ojos grandes y suplicantes, y Dilandau no pudo menos que reírse. -Sigues sin convencerme, dijo Dilandau cruzando los brazos. En ese momento sonó un quejido en el aire. Dilandau se paró inmediatamente y sacó su espada de su funda, y Hitomi se colocó tras él, ya que se oían pasos y ruidos. De pronto apareció un hombre al borde del claro, iba apoyándose en un palo, y solo entonces Hitomi y Dilandau se dieron cuenta de lo distraídos que debieron de haber estado, ya que justo en el límite de la luz de la hoguera había un hombre sangrando, que debía de haber llegado arrastrándose. Dilandau se relajó. Eran sobrevivientes de los ladrones, y por lo visto solo les quedaban unas pocas horas de vida. El hombre sobre el palo se cayó, debilitado, y comenzó a suplicarles por agua y comida. Dilandau empezó a enojarse, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar que hacer con ellos, Hitomi tiró de su espada y se acercó al centro del claro, donde estaba una olla con comida, tomó un puñado y luego se dirigió al hombre que estaba tirado. Este, al ver la espada, abrió los ojos espantado. Hitomi le sonrió dulcemente, y con eso el hombre suspiró aliviado. -¿Tienes hambre? Le preguntó Hitomi con una voz angelical, mientras se agachaba. El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza, y en eso la cara de Hitomi cambió radicalmente -Pues traga, maldito cerdo! Y con eso le aventó la comida a la cara. Se paró y le clavó la espada en la espalda. El otro hombre gimió muy asustado, y Dilandau alzó una ceja, por un momento pensó que Hitomi lo decepcionaría y arruinaría la diversión, así que siguió observando con atención lo que hacía la chica. Hitomi rió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura. Realmente estos ladrones habían resultado ser algo muy divertido. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para que Dilandau se convenciera de una vez por todas para darle un entrenamiento especial. -¿Sigues sin querer entrenarme? Dilandau, que había visto todo muy interesado, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. -Está bien, eso está por verse Capitán... murmuró entre dientes Hitomi mientras observaba el cuerpo bajo la espada. Sin aviso alguno sacó la espada del cuerpo y con mucha fuerza separó la cabeza del cuerpo del hombre. Tomó la cabeza por los cabellos y se dirigió al otro hombre. -¿Tu también quieres comida? Le preguntó en el mismo tono inocente. El hombre la miraba con ojos horrorizados, y empezó a murmurar algo inentendible. -¿Qué dices? No te alcanzo a entender -Por favor, perdóneme, no hicimos nada más que defendernos, perdóneme la vida, no fue mi intención molestarlos. -Si hay una cosa que odio son los cobardes, maldita sea, deja de rogar! Gritó Hitomi exasperada. El hombre comenzó a llorar, y Hitomi aventó la cabeza contra el hombre. -Eres muy aburrido, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas?, dijo Hitomi mientras le daba la espalda, con cara molesta. -¿Ayudarla? -Si, sabes, tengo que aprender algunas cosas, y tu podrías prestarme ayuda. El hombre la miró dudoso. -Me ayudarás o no? -Está bien -Gracias, eres muy amable, no creo que te arrepientas. Y diciendo esto, Hitomi dio rápidamente una vuelta y le encajó la espada en el vientre al hombre. Este la miró incrédulo, y poco a poco su visión se desvaneció. Hitomi no retiró la espada del cuerpo, trataba de rajarlo hacia arriba, pero no podía, así que decidió rajarlo hacia abajo, pero la espada no se movió, por más que Hitomi empujaba. De pronto sintió un cuerpo muy pegado a ella por la espalda y oyó una voz muy suave. -Me dejas ayudarte? Le susurró Dilandau. Hitomi sintió escalofríos, encantada de la sensación de tener a Dilandau tan cerca de ella y de sentir su aliento cosquillearle en su oreja. -Por supuesto Y con esto, Dilandau tomó sus manos sobre la espada y con suaves pero enérgicos movimientos, destazaron el cuerpo del ladrón. ************************************************** A la mañana siguiente Dilandau abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba solo en la tienda. Recordó lo que había pasado en la noche, después de que Hitomi había lucido un sentido del humor parecido al suyo. Habían hecho una hoguera y echado ahí los cuerpos, y después se habían ido a dormir....no, algo faltaba..... -¿Señor? Dilandau se levantó extrañado. Hitomi estaba asomada en la entrada de la puerta. -¿Por qué me dices así? -Pues porque de ayer en la noche a ahora usted es mi capitán. ¿Vamos a empezar el entrenamiento ya? Ahora Dilandau había recordado lo que faltaba. Había accedido una vez más a las peticiones de Hitomi, y ahora debía de entrenarla. ************************************************** De nuevo estaban reunidos los hechiceros. Muchos tenían los ojos rojos, hinchados., por la falta de sueño. Otros tenían la molestia o la preocupación latentes en sus rostros. Ninguno tenía cara de satisfecho. -Los eventos resultaron como fueron planeados, lo cual, como saben, es preocupante. No solo está en juego el nuevo proyecto, sino que también nos arriesgamos a que estropee este al anterior. -Ya sabíamos a lo que nos arriesgábamos en cuanto decidimos juntarlos. -Yo no veo tan perfectos los resultados. Dijo después de mucho tiempo el hechicero alto. Había estado inclinado sobre unas gráficas y un libro antiguo, grande y polvoriento. -¿Por qué no? -No puedo creer lo idiotas que hemos sido, murmuró el hechicero alto mientras una sonrisa cínica iluminaba su rostro. -Explícate, dijo uno de los hechiceros, mientras otros asentían molestos. -Es claro que desde que nuestro primer proyecto fijó su atención en el segundo, existía un interés, mismo que se incrementó desde que nosotros hicimos la alteración del destino. Pero este interés no resulta perjudicial para ninguno de los dos proyectos. -Eso que dices es incoherente... como no va a ser perjudicial el interés..... comenzó uno de los hechiceros, pero el hechicero alto lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. -Imaginemos que todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado. Los dos proyectos se rechazan conforme a lo planeado, y comienzan a competir entre sí, lo que incrementaría los rendimientos de cada uno, y se alcanzarían todos los objetivos del Imperio; pero a la larga, uno de los dos sería destruido por el otro, no es así? Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, sin entender a que quería llegar. -Pero debido a sus similitudes en carácter y gustos ellos congenian, y más que competir, se están comenzando a ayudar mutuamente. Con esto los rendimientos no solo se incrementan de la misma manera que con la propuesta anterior, sino que, a la larga, en lugar de destruirse, se complementarán, cada uno cubrirá las fallas de otro y el porcentaje de error se reduciría, así tendremos de esta manera, la verdadera máquina asesina perfecta. Los hechiceros quedaron silenciosos unos pocos momentos. Era realmente increíble que a ellos, genios de Zaibach, nunca se les hubiera ocurrido antes algo así. -Para que exista ese equilibrio se necesitaría una complementación al 100%. Opuso el hechicero bajito que siempre llevaba la contra. -Es cierto, aún no sabemos su nivel de compatibilidad, y si esperamos a que este se manifieste, puede ser ya demasiado tarde. El hechicero alto no dejó de sonreír ni aún cuando le encontraron defectos a su plan. -¿Somos hechiceros de Zaibach? Todos contestaron monótonamente que sí. -¿Podemos o no controlar el destino? La respuesta de nuevo fue afirmativa -¿podemos crear y deshacer personas como se nos antoje? Los hechiceros ahora comenzaron a darse cuenta del punto del hechicero, y esta vez contestaron más alegremente que sí. -Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? En caso de no existir, o de faltar compatibilidad, la crearemos, ya sea en el o ella. Los hechiceros ahora sonreían malévolamente, y uno a uno, comenzaron a aplaudir todos, hasta que los aplausos retumbaron en los corredores de Zaibach como el granizo sobre el cristal. ************************************ -¡Con más fuerza! -Si señor!. -Maldita sea, que diablos no me oíste? Te dije que con más fuerza. Hitomi golpeaba el tronco de un árbol gigantesco con un hacha. Pero esta se quedaba enterrada en la madera, y Hitomi tardaba mucho en sacarla, y además, los golpes no le parecían lo suficientemente fuertes a Dilandau. -Si no derribas este desgraciado árbol dejaré de entrenarte, alguien tan débil no merece siquiera mi atención, dijo Dilandau con cara de fastidio. Aunque en realidad pensaba lo contrario. Para ser una mujer tan delgada y que no estaba acostumbrada a ejercicios fuertes, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, solo que Dilandau quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar ella. Para su sorpresa, Hitomi incrementó la fuerza y la velocidad, y poco a poco alcanzó un ritmo estable. Al poco rato el árbol caía estrepitosamente al bosque. Hitomi sonrió satisfecha. Era muy extraño, porque a pesar de haber hecho un esfuerzo como nunca lo había hecho, en lugar de sentirse cansada, se sentía todavía con mucha energía, y sentía como iban incrementando sus fuerzas. -¿Te cansaste Hitomi? -No señor. -Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a nadar un poco? ******************************************** Hitomi nadaba con gracia, y se sumergía deliciosamente entre el agua de un río, no muy lejos de donde habían decidido acampar. Para nadar traía puesta una camiseta sin mangas y sin dibujos; tal como la que usaba Dilandau bajo su armadura, y unos shorts. Dilandau lavaba su herida en el brazo, y mientras lo hacía pensaba que Hitomi se merecía un buen descanso. En realidad no la había creído capaz de poder cortar realmente el árbol. Cuando después de poco tiempo vio como el árbol caía en el bosque, comenzó a dudar de esta chica. Por sus capacidades aventajaba mucho a cualquiera de los soldados que el hubiera visto alguna vez, pero todo esto se le olvidó cuando al sugerirle a Hitomi la idea de nadar, ella se puso a dar saltos de emoción. Cuando terminó de lavarse el brazo, vio reflejada su cara en el agua. Esta vez, en lugar de admirarse, como siempre lo hacía, ya que, después de todo, el sabía que era guapo, y nunca perdía oportunidad de contemplar su cara; pero su atención se desvió ahora a sus ojos. Tenían una expresión, en esos momentos en los que estaba relativamente solo- Hitomi buceaba en algún lado del río- una expresión no de locura, como cuando le daban órdenes que no le gustaban, o cuando algún soldado no cumplía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, ni tampoco de emoción, combinada con locura, que adquirían sus ojos al momento de las batallas. No era de tristeza, ni de melancolía. Sin embargo, no le gustó la expresión de su cara. Se sentía muy tranquilo, se podría decir que feliz y a gusto, sin embargo su cara seguía siendo agresiva. Trató de cambiar su expresión a una de felicidad, o de tranquilidad, como la que le había observado antes a cualquier persona, pero simplemente no podía. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño, lo que empeoró su cara. Era como si su cara no supiera como expresar felicidad, pero lo peor de todo: sus ojos eran vidriosos y fríos, como los de un muñeco. ¿Por qué diablos no podía tener una mirada normal? Nadie tenía una expresión como la de él, ni siquiera Folken- su mirada era de una infinita tristeza-. Nadie..... Pero recordó entonces unos ojos como los suyos, pero de color verde. Y vio frente a sí una hermosa cara, con aquellos ojos verdes profundos y brillosos, llenos de acertijos y tan expresivos.... "No, espera, sus ojos eran profundos y expresivos". Los recordó empapados en lágrimas, llenos de espanto y misericordia en el hangar. Los recordó impresionados, la primera vez que la vio, en el fuerte de Allen. Y ahora, se podía ver reflejado en ellos, como si fueran un espejo verde y brilloso, pero nada más. Entonces una risa lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y de inmediato olvidó, de nuevo, cualquier preocupación. Hitomi se había acercado un poco a donde estaba él, y estaba parada en un lado poco profundo. La camiseta se le había pegado a la piel, y exaltaba sus formas de una manera excitante y deliciosa. Dilandau alzó la ceja en admiración. Realmente esta mujer era muy atractiva. 


	5. Capítulo 5 Censurado

CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Hitomi se le acercó curiosa, sin notar la manera en que se le pegaba la ropa a la piel, y sin tampoco darse cuenta de la mirada de Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de Hitomi, recorriendo su mirada de su camiseta a sus largas piernas. Entonces comenzó a sentir un bulto creciendo en sus pantalones "Ahora no, maldita sea...pero Hitomi, eres tan excitante..." .  
  
La chica entonces comenzó a oír una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que le decía que se acercara más a Dilandau. "Está bien, no creo que me vaya a lastimar"pensó Hitomi, mientras se acercaba provocativamente a Dilandau. Este comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago...¿nervios? "¿Será posible que pueda ponerme nervioso por una mujer...por ESTA mujer?". Entonces llegó a la nariz de Dilandau el maravilloso olor de Hitomi, y sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con la chica. Hitomi se sonrojó un poco, que ella recordara, ningún chico se había acercado tanto a ella...claro, como lo iba a recordar si no conocía a ningún hombre aparte de Dilandau... ¿o si?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, enérgica esta vez, que le decía que se acercara aún más a Dilandau. "no, me siento extraña estando tan cerca de el", pero la voz ahora le ordenaba que lo sedujera "¿seducir?, ¡no se como hacer eso!", y pensando esto, Hitomi soltó una pequeña risa.  
  
Dilandau observaba de cerca de la muchacha, cuando repentinamente esta soltó una risa, lo que hizo que Dilandau se quedara quieto, ya que había estado acercándose muy poco a poco a ella. Dilandau alzó una ceja, con cara interrogante, y entonces, sin pensarlo siquiera, acercó una mano a la cara de la chica, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.  
  
-¿No te estarás riendo de mí, verdad Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi negó con un movimiento leve de cabeza, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, al sentir la mano de Dilandau, ahora acariciando sus labios. Sintió al mismo tiempo como comenzaba a cosquillear su estómago, y como se empezaba a poner tenso su vientre.  
  
La voz en la cabeza de Hitomi hablaba cada vez más fuerte, insistiéndole en que se acercara a Dilandau, lo sedujera, lo besara, le hiciera cualquier cosa, pero ya. Hitomi disfrutaba tanto de las caricias de Dilandau, quería que el siempre la acariciara así. Pero comenzó a molestarse, esa voz realmente sabía como arruinar los momentos, y decidió callarla, pero...la única manera era obedeciéndola, cierto?. Pero, como pensar siquiera en darle un beso a su capitán, y si Dilandau se enojaba? Lo más seguro era que le diera una cachetada, mínimo, después de su atrevimiento.  
  
Dilandau vió una expresión de confusión en los ojos de Hitomi. Parecían espejos, reflejaban tan claramente sus pensamientos. Sentía dentro de él, crecer también la duda, nunca había tratado a nadie tan cariñosamente, y no sabía que hacer ahora. De pronto vio ante él claramente la cara de uno de los hechiceros: "bésala, sedúcela, haz de ella lo que quieras, porque tu eres el mejor guerrero de Gaea, y ninguna mujer se te va a resistir nunca.". Dilandau sonrió. Tenía razón el hechicero, nadie era capaz de resistirse a el, y entonces se decidió a besarla. Acercó un poco su cabeza a la de Hitomi, y repentinamente, antes de que Dilandau supiera que pasaba fue empujado hacia atrás violentamente por Hitomi, cayendo los dos a la orilla del río, con Hitomi encima de él. Dilandau estaba atontado por el golpe cuando de pronto sintió la boca de Hitomi presionarse con la suya. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No esperaba que la chica fuera tan impulsiva, e hizo lo único que se podía hacer en su situación : devolver un beso. Comenzó a acariciar los labios de Hitomi con los suyos, mientras sentía como se iba calentando todo su cuerpo. Hitomi casi perdía la respiración, ya que no lo podía creer. De pronto comenzó a sentir como Dilandau abría su boca con su lengua, y ella le permitió la entrada.  
  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, permitiendo así a cada uno saborear la boca del otro. Dilandau no podía permitir que ella tuviera el control, después de todo, ella era la débil, así que dio un giro rápido, y quedó acostado sobre ella., sin romper el beso. Dilandau comenzó a bajar las manos por el cuerpo de Hitomi, acariciando lentamente su cuello, y luego sus brazos, mientras con la lengua recorría los labios de Hitomi, para después bajar lentamente la cabeza, besando la barbilla, y después la garganta de Hitomi, iniciando reacciones maravillosas en el cuerpo de Hitomi. Entonces, Hitomi abrió los ojos, grandes de sorpresa. Vio ante ella la cara de un joven de cabello negro, y ojos púrpuras, recargado en un guymelef blanco, viendo hacia el cielo. Algo estaba mal...  
  
Hitomi aventó a Dilandau y corrió hacia el bosque, dejando a un Dilandau confundido a la orilla del río.... "¿Crees que puedes dejarme así Hitomi?", y se lanzó tras ella.  
  
La vio unos cuantos metros adelante, recargada en el tronco de un árbol muy grande. La confusión se notaba inmediatamente en su cara. Dilandau se le acercó muy silenciosamente, dando un rodeo para no llegar de frente a ella. Su mente era un revoltijo de imágenes. Estaba muy enojado, y además, deseaba salvajemente a Hitomi. Ya no importaba si era o no por amor, ahora solo sentía la necesidad de verla rogando, implorando por él... y sí que sabía como dejar a una mujer rogando, pero primero, debía de asegurarse que Hitomi no se escapara de nuevo.  
  
Agarró a Hitomi por las muñecas, recargándola sobre el tronco. Hitomi estaba muy confundida, la cara de ese joven le era muy familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde. Recordando esa cara le hacía sentir algo de inseguridad. Vio la cara de Dilandau, y lo que vio en ella no le gustó: sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, y su boca tenía una sonrisa sardónica. Esa mirada era parecida a la que el ponía cada que mataba.  
  
Dilandau la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera salvaje, sin siquiera preocuparse de si Hitomi quería besarlo o no. Recorrió la boca de ella totalmente, y después mordió su boca. Hitomi gimió de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que Dilandau fuera tan agresivo con ella. Cuando Dilandau oyó la manera en como Hitomi había gemido se excitó aún más y en su mente se formó un nuevo pensamiento: que Hitomi supiera el placer que causaba el dolor.  
  
Esta Vez Dilandau la mordió con aún más fuerza, haciendo que Hitomi se quejara aún más fuerte. Dilandau soltó la boca de Hitomi, y comenzó a lamer la parte en que el cuello y el hombro se unían. Hitomi aspiró muy hondo, ya que con la sorpresa se había olvidado de respirar y seguramente se hubiera asfixiado de no ser que Dilandau la soltó. Dilandau la volvió a morder de nuevo, pero esta vez, Hitomi abrió la boca, para que Dilandau no pudiera morder de nuevo sus labios. "Con que quieres defenderte eh?" pensó Dilandau, mientras trataba de morder de nuevo los labios de Hitomi. "Vamos a ver que te parece probar la sangre". Entonces Dilandau succionó en la boca de Hitomi, jalando su lengua, y luego la mordió, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle sangre. Esta vez Hitomi dio un pequeño grito en la boca de Dilandau, y comenzó a sentir como algo caliente y con sabor metálico invadía su boca. Dilandau se separó y la observó, con una mueca diabólica, disfrutando el horror de Hitomi. Ella se dio cuenta que era su sangre, y, tal como Dilandau esperaba, la comenzó a saborear. Era como si lamiera una pieza metálica. Entonces comenzó a sentir como se erizaban los vellitos de la parte de atrás de su cuello, y de pronto, el horror fue desplazado totalmente por su líbido. "...Así que esta es mi sangre". Y olvidó totalmente la cara del extraño joven, y de nuevo dejó de tenerle miedo a Dilandau. Volvió a ser la misma Hitomi que mató a los ladrones que pidieron comida. Comenzó a sonreír, esta vez de una manera intrigante. Dilandau alzó la ceja, su seña característica, cuando vio que Hitomi sonreía. Otra vez había cambiado, pero, ahora con que sorpresa saldría?.  
  
-¿Porqué te detienes? Le preguntó Hitomi desafiante.  
  
Dilandau sonrió, y se acercó de nuevo a su boca, y cuando solo le faltaban milímetros le preguntó:  
  
-¿A que sabe tu sangre? -¿Porqué no la pruebas tú?  
  
Dilandau comenzó otra vez con un beso lento, y Hitomi abrió de nuevo su boca, y entonces Dilandau probó la sangre de Hitomi mezclada con su saliva. Dilandau hizo un ruido ronco con su garganta. El sabor era muy excitante...  
  
Dilandau volvió de nuevo al lugar que había comenzado a lamer, pero esta vez comenzó a succionar y a morder muy leve, mientras le soltaba las manos lentamente: estaba seguro que Hitomi no se iría ahora. Hitomi bajó las manos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de Dilandau. Su piel se sentía suave y fría y un poco húmeda, después del pequeño incidente en el río. Entonces comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Dilandau con la yema de los dedos, comenzando a producirle pequeños escalofríos. Dilandau decidió imitarla, y metió también la mano bajó la blusa de Hitomi, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda baja.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poco a poco atardecía en el bosque. Mientras que dentro del mismo, había un joven melancólico sobre un extraño guymelef, oros dos consumaban su deseo.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, completamente rendidos. Hitomi se acercó a Dilandau, quien la abrazó tiernamente.  
  
Mientras Hitomi cerraba los ojos vencida por el sueño, pudo ver de nuevo grabada en su mente la cara de aquel extraño joven con grandes y tristes ojos magenta... 


	6. Capítulo 5 SIN Censura

CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Este Capítulo contiene contenido sexual explícito entre Dilandau y Hitomi. Si no lo deseas leer puedes ir al capítulo 5 censurado, de lo contrario lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad. En caso de haberlo leído y que te haya ofendido, te pido que no te quejes con el staff de Fanfiction.com, ya que yo cumplí mi parte advirtiendo acerca de este capítulo.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hitomi se le acercó curiosa, sin notar la manera en que se le pegaba la ropa a la piel, y sin tampoco darse cuenta de la mirada de Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau no podía quitar la vista del cuerpo de Hitomi, recorriendo su mirada de su camiseta a sus largas piernas. Entonces comenzó a sentir un bulto creciendo en sus pantalones "Ahora no, maldita sea...pero Hitomi, eres tan excitante..." .  
  
La chica entonces comenzó a oír una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que le decía que se acercara más a Dilandau. "Está bien, no creo que me vaya a lastimar"pensó Hitomi, mientras se acercaba provocativamente a Dilandau. Este comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago...¿nervios? "¿Será posible que pueda ponerme nervioso por una mujer...por ESTA mujer?". Entonces llegó a la nariz de Dilandau el maravilloso olor de Hitomi, y sin siquiera pensarlo se puso de pie, quedando frente a frente con la chica. Hitomi se sonrojó un poco, que ella recordara, ningún chico se había acercado tanto a ella...claro, como lo iba a recordar si no conocía a ningún hombre aparte de Dilandau... ¿o si?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, enérgica esta vez, que le decía que se acercara aún más a Dilandau. "no, me siento extraña estando tan cerca de el", pero la voz ahora le ordenaba que lo sedujera "¿seducir?, ¡no se como hacer eso!", y pensando esto, Hitomi soltó una pequeña risa.  
  
Dilandau observaba de cerca de la muchacha, cuando repentinamente esta soltó una risa, lo que hizo que Dilandau se quedara quieto, ya que había estado acercándose muy poco a poco a ella. Dilandau alzó una ceja, con cara interrogante, y entonces, sin pensarlo siquiera, acercó una mano a la cara de la chica, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.  
  
-¿No te estarás riendo de mí, verdad Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi negó con un movimiento leve de cabeza, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, al sentir la mano de Dilandau, ahora acariciando sus labios. Sintió al mismo tiempo como comenzaba a cosquillear su estómago, y como se empezaba a poner tenso su vientre.  
  
La voz en la cabeza de Hitomi hablaba cada vez más fuerte, insistiéndole en que se acercara a Dilandau, lo sedujera, lo besara, le hiciera cualquier cosa, pero ya. Hitomi disfrutaba tanto de las caricias de Dilandau, quería que el siempre la acariciara así. Pero comenzó a molestarse, esa voz realmente sabía como arruinar los momentos, y decidió callarla, pero...la única manera era obedeciéndola, cierto?. Pero, como pensar siquiera en darle un beso a su capitán, y si Dilandau se enojaba? Lo más seguro era que le diera una cachetada, mínimo, después de su atrevimiento.  
  
Dilandau vió una expresión de confusión en los ojos de Hitomi. Parecían espejos, reflejaban tan claramente sus pensamientos. Sentía dentro de él, crecer también la duda, nunca había tratado a nadie tan cariñosamente, y no sabía que hacer ahora. De pronto vio ante él claramente la cara de uno de los hechiceros: "bésala, sedúcela, haz de ella lo que quieras, porque tu eres el mejor guerrero de Gaea, y ninguna mujer se te va a resistir nunca.". Dilandau sonrió. Tenía razón el hechicero, nadie era capaz de resistirse a el, y entonces se decidió a besarla. Acercó un poco su cabeza a la de Hitomi, y repentinamente, antes de que Dilandau supiera que pasaba fue empujado hacia atrás violentamente por Hitomi, cayendo los dos a la orilla del río, con Hitomi encima de él. Dilandau estaba atontado por el golpe cuando de pronto sintió la boca de Hitomi presionarse con la suya. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No esperaba que la chica fuera tan impulsiva, e hizo lo único que se podía hacer en su situación : devolver un beso. Comenzó a acariciar los labios de Hitomi con los suyos, mientras sentía como se iba calentando todo su cuerpo. Hitomi casi perdía la respiración, ya que no lo podía creer. De pronto comenzó a sentir como Dilandau abría su boca con su lengua, y ella le permitió la entrada.  
  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, permitiendo así a cada uno saborear la boca del otro. Dilandau no podía permitir que ella tuviera el control, después de todo, ella era la débil, así que dio un giro rápido, y quedó acostado sobre ella., sin romper el beso. Dilandau comenzó a bajar las manos por el cuerpo de Hitomi, acariciando lentamente su cuello, y luego sus brazos, mientras con la lengua recorría los labios de Hitomi, para después bajar lentamente la cabeza, besando la barbilla, y después la garganta de Hitomi, iniciando reacciones maravillosas en el cuerpo de Hitomi. Entonces, Hitomi abrió los ojos, grandes de sorpresa. Vio ante ella la cara de un joven de cabello negro, y ojos púrpuras, recargado en un guymelef blanco, viendo hacia el cielo. Algo estaba mal...  
  
Hitomi aventó a Dilandau y corrió hacia el bosque, dejando a un Dilandau confundido a la orilla del río.... "¿Crees que puedes dejarme así Hitomi?", y se lanzó tras ella.  
  
La vio unos cuantos metros adelante, recargada en el tronco de un árbol muy grande. La confusión se notaba inmediatamente en su cara. Dilandau se le acercó muy silenciosamente, dando un rodeo para no llegar de frente a ella. Su mente era un revoltijo de imágenes. Estaba muy enojado, y además, deseaba salvajemente a Hitomi. Ya no importaba si era o no por amor, ahora solo sentía la necesidad de verla rogando, implorando por él... y sí que sabía como dejar a una mujer rogando, pero primero, debía de asegurarse que Hitomi no se escapara de nuevo.  
  
Agarró a Hitomi por las muñecas, recargándola sobre el tronco. Hitomi estaba muy confundida, la cara de ese joven le era muy familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde. Recordando esa cara le hacía sentir algo de inseguridad. Vio la cara de Dilandau, y lo que vio en ella no le gustó: sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, y su boca tenía una sonrisa sardónica. Esa mirada era parecida a la que el ponía cada que mataba.  
  
Dilandau la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera salvaje, sin siquiera preocuparse de si Hitomi quería besarlo o no. Recorrió la boca de ella totalmente, y después mordió su boca. Hitomi gimió de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba que Dilandau fuera tan agresivo con ella. Cuando Dilandau oyó la manera en como Hitomi había gemido se excitó aún más y en su mente se formó un nuevo pensamiento: que Hitomi supiera el placer que causaba el dolor.  
  
Esta Vez Dilandau la mordió con aún más fuerza, haciendo que Hitomi se quejara aún más fuerte. Dilandau soltó la boca de Hitomi, y comenzó a lamer la parte en que el cuello y el hombro se unían. Hitomi aspiró muy hondo, ya que con la sorpresa se había olvidado de respirar y seguramente se hubiera asfixiado de no ser que Dilandau la soltó. Dilandau la volvió a morder de nuevo, pero esta vez, Hitomi abrió la boca, para que Dilandau no pudiera morder de nuevo sus labios. "Con que quieres defenderte eh?" pensó Dilandau, mientras trataba de morder de nuevo los labios de Hitomi. "Vamos a ver que te parece probar la sangre". Entonces Dilandau succionó en la boca de Hitomi, jalando su lengua, y luego la mordió, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle sangre. Esta vez Hitomi dio un pequeño grito en la boca de Dilandau, y comenzó a sentir como algo caliente y con sabor metálico invadía su boca. Dilandau se separó y la observó, con una mueca diabólica, disfrutando el horror de Hitomi. Ella se dio cuenta que era su sangre, y, tal como Dilandau esperaba, la comenzó a saborear. Era como si lamiera una pieza metálica. Entonces comenzó a sentir como se erizaban los vellitos de la parte de atrás de su cuello, y de pronto, el horror fue desplazado totalmente por su líbido. "...Así que esta es mi sangre". Y olvidó totalmente la cara del extraño joven, y de nuevo dejó de tenerle miedo a Dilandau. Volvió a ser la misma Hitomi que mató a los ladrones que pidieron comida. Comenzó a sonreír, esta vez de una manera intrigante. Dilandau alzó la ceja, su seña característica, cuando vio que Hitomi sonreía. Otra vez había cambiado, pero, ahora con que sorpresa saldría?.  
  
-¿Porqué te detienes? Le preguntó Hitomi desafiante.  
  
Dilandau sonrió, y se acercó de nuevo a su boca, y cuando solo le faltaban milímetros le preguntó:  
  
-¿A que sabe tu sangre? -¿Porqué no la pruebas tú?  
  
Dilandau comenzó otra vez con un beso lento, y Hitomi abrió de nuevo su boca, y entonces Dilandau probó la sangre de Hitomi mezclada con su saliva. Dilandau hizo un ruido ronco con su garganta. El sabor era muy excitante...  
  
Dilandau volvió de nuevo al lugar que había comenzado a lamer, pero esta vez comenzó a succionar y a morder muy leve, mientras le soltaba las manos lentamente: estaba seguro que Hitomi no se iría ahora. Hitomi bajó las manos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, metiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de Dilandau. Su piel se sentía suave y fría y un poco húmeda, después del pequeño incidente en el río. Entonces comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Dilandau con la yema de los dedos, comenzando a producirle pequeños escalofríos. Dilandau decidió imitarla, y metió también la mano bajó la blusa de Hitomi, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda baja.  
  
Dilandau entonces comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente los pechos de Hitomi, sintiendo con agrado como sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse. Hitomi entonces alzó una de sus manos y acercó su cabeza a la de el, y comenzó a chupar dulcemente la garganta de Dilandau. Definitivamente le gustaba la garganta de Dilandau: era suave y pálida, y podía sentir su pulso bajo sus labios. Mientras chupaba y mordía su garganta, sus manos estaban ocupadas con el cierre del pantalón de Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau era feliz siendo en estos casos la víctima, pero a él le gustaba el control, así que tomó a Hitomi de nuevo por las muñecas con una mano, y con la otra alzó su blusa, dejando el busto de Hitomi al descubierto. Entonces Dilandau bajó su cara hacia el pecho de Hitomi y comenzó a succionar suavemente uno de sus pechos.  
  
Hitomi boqueó por aire cuando sintió la boca de Dilandau besar sus senos, y su visión se volvió borrosa cuando Dilandau comenzó a recorrer con la lengua el área alrededor de sus pezones. Las rodillas de Hitomi comenzaron a temblar cuando Dilandau aumentó el ritmo, y además comenzó a morderla suavemente.  
  
Dilandau pensó que Hitomi ya debía de haber entrado en calor, así que decidió ir un poco más lejos. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus muslos, mientras trababa su boca con la suya en un beso, y Hitomi sintió como sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Dilandau siguió subiendo suavemente sus caricias, hasta alcanzar el área de la entre pierna, que rozó suavemente con su pulgar.  
  
Cuando Dilandau acarició a Hitomi, las rodillas de ella se dieron por vencidas, y Dilandau la tuvo que agarrar.  
  
Hitomi sonrió levemente, y después de darle un beso corto, le dijo:  
  
-Creo que mis piernas no me aguantan ya. ¿Podríamos buscar un lugar más... cómodo?.  
  
Dilandau pensó rápidamente. La cabaña estaba muy lejos, y en el trayecto Hitomi podía cambiar de idea, así que recorrió rápidamente con la vista el area alrededor. Cerca de ahí había un tronco, cortado seguramente por alguno de los ladrones. El tronco quedaba a la altura de la cintura de Dilandau. "Perfecto", pensó Dilandau.  
  
Agarró a Hitomi y la cargó, y la llevó hasta el tronco, en donde la depositó suavemente. Dilandau no quería que Hitomi se enfriase, así que inmediatamente que la sentó, comenzó a besarla muy fuerte y a acariciar circularmente sus pechos, pero Hitomi no se había enfriado aún, así que agarró a Dilandau, y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, acariciando su espalda.  
  
Dilandau sigui´+o su ejemplo y le quitó también la blusa, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus muslos, y al llegar esta vez al área de la entrepierna, comenzó a frotarla, tomando un ritmo. Hitomi comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido, conforme Dilandau aceleraba el ritmo de su mano. De pronto, Dilandau metió uno de sus dedos debajo de la ropa interior de Hitomi, y comenzó a frotar su punto sensible con uno de sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus pechos. Hitomi, al sentir la mano de Dilandau aún más cerca de ella, comenzó inmediatamente a apretarse y retorcerse contra su dedo, para aumentar el contacto.  
  
Dilandau sonrió con satisfacción al sentir las reacciones de Hitomi, y se acercó para darle un beso. Mientras recorría con su lengua la totalidad de la boca de Hitomi, comenzó a aumentar la presión de su dedo contra Hitomi, haciendo que ella comenzara a hacer pequeños ruidos guturales, pero no era aún suficiente, así que , bajó la mano de sus pechos e introdujo un dedo de la otra mano en Hitomi, que gimió en su boca al sentir las dos manos en su área más sensible.  
  
Hitomi puso las manos en la espalda de Dilandau, y acercó su cara a su cuello, donde empezó a besar y chupar suavemente. Dilandau paró un momento, y comenzó de nuevo, casi inmediatamente, esta vez moviendo sus dedos acompasadamente. Hitomi cerró los ojos, e involuntariamente comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas. Dilandau quería oír gemir a Hitomi fuertemente, así que introdujo otro dedo en ella, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con dos dedos. Hitomi comenzó a mover esta vez más fuerte las caderas, Y Dilandau, al sentir eso, comenzó a meter sus dedos aún con más fuerza, y cada vez más hondo. Hitomi estaba gimoteando, y mordió muy fuerte su hombro, para suprimir su grito, al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Ella trataba de no dejarse llevar tan rápido, pero conforme la sensación iba aumentando, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Hitomi comenzó prácticamente a brincar en sus manos. Dilandau comenzó a sentir como Hitomi se acercaba rápidamente al clímax, así que comenzó a mover sus dedos aún más rápido, al tiempo que empezó a chupar fuertemente uno de sus senos.  
  
La respiración de Hitomi era entrecortada intercalada con gemidos, hasta que de pronto dio un gemido fuerte, al tiempo que Dilandau sintió como los músculos de su vientre se contraían. Hitomi empujó sus caderas muy fuerte una vez más hacia delante y echó su cabeza para atrás, hasta que se comenzó a relajar poco a poco.  
  
-No eres nada malo para estas cosas, murmuró Hitomi.  
  
-Pero todavía no acabamos Hitomi, apenas vamos a la mitad... le dijo Dilandau con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.  
  
Hitomi frunció el ceño. No podía ser que él se llevara todo el crédito. Se paró del tronco y se puso frente a él. Dilandau la vio sorprendido.  
  
-¿Para qué te paras?  
  
-Ahora verás, le respondió Hitomi sonriendo.  
  
Hitomi quitó sus manos de sus pantalones, y en cambio comenzó a desabrochárselos ella, asegurándose de que Dilandau viera. todos sus movimientos .  
  
Terminó de bajar completamente sus pantalones y Dilandau alzó las piernas para que ella pudiera quitárselos, quedándose entonces con un par de boxers negros. Hitomi sonrió cuando vio la manera en que su erección levantaba los boxers. Comenzó a jugar con el resorte de estos, sonriendo de manera traviesa, hasta que por fin decidió bajar lentamente la ropa, quedando Dilandau completamente desnudo ante ella.  
  
Hitomi lo empujó suavemente hacia el tronco, en señal de que se sentara, y Dilandau, un poco confuso, obedeció, sentándose frente a ella en el tronco. Hitomi se recargó suavemente en él, dándole lentamente un beso, mientras que con sus manos empujaba su pecho hacia atrás, de modo que Dilandau quedó semi recostado en el tronco. Hitomi comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, bajando lentamente, hasta llegar a los pezones de Dilandau, que rozó con sus labios, provocándole un estremecimiento a Dilandau. Después comenzó a besar y lamer lentamente sus pezones, haciendo que la erección de Dilandau comenzara a hacerse cada vez más grande.  
  
Hitomi siguió bajando por su torso, besando y chupando, hasta que llegó al ombligo de Dilandau. Entonces decidió tomar otro rumbo, y bajo directamente hacia sus muslos, rozándolos con sus uñas, para inmediatamente después comenzar a chupar la entrepierna de Dilandau. "¿Porqué a mi no se me ocurrió hacerle eso?" se preguntó Dilandau mientras su respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más larga y profunda.  
  
Hitomi entonces comenzó a besar lentamente su miembro. Dilandau, al sentir la boca de ella sobre él, cerró los ojos muy fuerte. Hitomi continuó, y comenzó a recorrerlo, con su lengua e intercalándolo un poco con succión, hasta que empezó a acelerar poco a poco la velocidad y la profundidad. Dilandau fue perdiendo la noción de todo lo que ocurría excepto de Hitomi chupando cada vez con más fuerza, y en muy poco tiempo sintió venir su orgasmo.  
  
-Hmmm... Hitomi...yo...ahhhhhh....me voy....a ......  
  
Hitomi lo entendió, y con una de sus manos presionó la base de su pene. Dilandau lo sintió y se espantó.  
  
-No, no me hagas eso, por favor.....  
  
Hitomi sonrió y se paró, y haciéndose a un lado, lo soltó. Dilandau se vino con mucha fuerza, cayendo después de rodillas, exhausto.  
  
El hecho de ver a Dilandau viniéndose y cayendo de rodillas excitó de nuevo a Hitomi. Dilandau se paró lentamente y se puso frente a ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos. En esos momentos se le hacía más hermosa que nunca, y seguía deseándola, ahora cada vez con más fuerza. Hitomi lo comenzó a besar dulcemente, y el rápidamente cambió ese beso dulce por uno apasionado, casi salvaje.  
  
En muy poco tiempo, Dilandau estaba de nuevo muy excitado. Hitomi de pronto sintió de nuevo su erección contra su entrepierna, y comenzó a mover sus caderas, provocando lentamente fricción.  
  
Dilandau se pegó aún más a ella, comenzando el también a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que de pronto, ya no aguantó más.  
  
-Hitomi....  
  
Hitomi no lo dejó acabar. Asintió con la cabeza y lentamente terminó de quitarse la ropa restante y abrió un poco sus piernas. Dilandau la observó unos cuantos segundos, y luego la cargó de frente y la recargó en el tronco. La penetró rápida y profundamente, solo una vez, mientras Hitomi se acostumbraba a sentirlo dentro de él. Había sentido romperse su himen, y estaba seguro que ella necesitaría tiempo. Hitomi sintió un dolor agudo en cuanto la penetró, y poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que el dolor se hizo soportable, y entonces le dio un beso a Dilandau, para que continuara. Dilandau se salió casi completamente de ella, y después volvió a entrar, esta vez lentamente. Continuaron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hitomi comenzó a excitarse cada vez más y más, y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia Dilandau, al ritmo de él. Dilandau estaba realmente extasiado, y tenía que controlarse para no perder por completo el sentido, y así concentrarse en provocarle placer a Hitomi también.  
  
Continuaron, los dos subiendo cada vez más rápido, hasta que de pronto Hitomi se vino, apretando todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Cuando Dilandau sintió apretarse la vagina de Hitomi alrededor de él, no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo, y se vino, casi inmediatamente después de Hitomi.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, completamente rendidos. Hitomi se acercó a Dilandau, quien la abrazó tiernamente. 


	7. 

Hola  
  
Me frustró Mucho que me hayan censurado. Y el capítulo 6 lo tengo ya listo, y viene un poco violento, desequilibrado...ya saben. No estoy dispuesta a que mi inventiva se limite, así que esta historia la continuaré en las páginas de (http://galeon.com/romancescaflowne y a la de http://doble_opuesto.tripod.com  
  
http://usuarios.lycos.es/orekun/ bueno, pues eso es todo y gracias por leerme.  
  
Lady Alseides 


End file.
